clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Wide Awake (2)
The twentieth episode of Season 4. Summary Liam is AWOL right before the trial and while his friends try to keep things under contorl, his father has a chance of getting off without his tesimonial. Is that what Liam really wants? Meanwhile, Angel thinks that her upcoming date with Tripp means they'll be together forever and her increasing mania gets her friends even more worried than before. What's really wrong with her? And Olivia is in too deep with her plan to keep Troy from leaving. Will it fall apart or will she get what she wants? Main Plot Liam leaves Clearwater for good to avoid his father's trial and his friends are worried sick. Will anyone be able to bring him back or is Liam truly gone for good? Sub Plot Angel's mania is getting worse and after making a scene at Lana's party, her friends start to realize something very wrong is going on with her and it's not the pills. Third Plot Olivia's plan to fake a pregnancy to keep Troy from moving is underway and her friends don't agree with it. Will they intervene and ruin everything or will Olivia manipulate her man into staying with her? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. *This episode marks the end of the Olivia-Troy Relationship. *This episode marks the final appearance of Troy Steele and Frank Fithe. *Frank Fithe is sent to prison for 30 years. *The Brad-Chloe Relationship also starts in this episode, but off-screen and not mentioned until the following episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Special Guest Star *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'Josh Hamilton' as Frank Fithe *'Paige Turco' as Annie Jacobs *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 420a.jpg 420b.jpg 420c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: “We had something horrible happen to us, losing our son. And I never could have gotten through it without your strength. And I know we’re not together anymore, but don’t think that I don’t love and care for you just as much as I did back then. And I’m going to do anything that I can and more to help you through this, because it’s the least I can do.” *Olivia: “If you haven’t noticed, I’m a little desperate here, ladies.” *Scott: “Love takes time.” *Julia: “In order to finally get some peace for all the terrible things your father did to you, you need to be there for that trial and get the justice you’ve deserved for years.” *Moon: “I hate it when girls who have so much potential throw it all away for guys.” *Liam: “I want him locked away for the rest of eternity so he can’t inflict this kind of pain on any other child ever again.” *Angel: “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME CRAZY YOU UGLY BITCH!” *Olivia: “Olivia: I don’t know how much more shit I can take before I break.” |-| Music= *I'm Not Sorry- Imagine Dragons *Pound the Alarm- Nicki Minaj *Good For You- Selena Gomez feat. A$AP Rocky *Adore- Cashmere Cat feat. Ariana Grande *Hands Up- September *California King Bed- Rihanna |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_420:_Wide_Awake_(2) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Liam Plots Category:Angel Plots Category:Olivia Plots